Windows History with Never Released Versions
Windows History with Never Released Versions is the First Video of MinderiaYoutuber after the zeroth "Channel Coming Soon" within the updates could be uploaded History Based on the series, Windows Never Released can be combined with Windows History (1.0 to 10) Windows is made by Microsoft, within the beginning, Windows 1.01 Video Course Update 1 The first update (also his first video) is uploaded on January 6, 2016, with the additions: Windows Server 2109.png|Windows Server 2109 (Removed from Update 2) Windows 100.09.png|Windows 100.09 (Old Boot Screen, Updated on Update 2 (Note. Microsoft's Main logo is 2012, but it's in the future)) Windows 2016 (Update 1).png|Windows 2016 (Featured in Update 1, Note. the boot screen in update 1 looked a bit like in Windows 2000) Windows 9 (Update 1-2).png|Old Windows 9 Bootup as featured in Updates 1 & 2 Windows 9.1 (Update 1-2)|Old Windows 9.1 Bootup as featured in Updates 1 & 2 Update 2 The second update is uploaded on May 24, 2016, along with older versions with the additions of: * Windows Whistler Server 1999 * Windows Infinity * Windows 13-16.1 * Windows CE (Century Edition) * Windows Inside Review * Windows 100.01-100.09 Beta * Windows PDA Series * Windows 3.3 * Windows 4.0 * Windows 1000000 * Shudown Update Series Changelog * Removed CE Series * Removed Windows Server 2109 * Remade Windows NT 8.0 & Windows 2016 Update 3 The third update is uploaded on June 30, 2016, also it's first parenthesized with "Update #" In the additions of: * New Windows NT 7.0 * New Windows NT 8.0 * Windows NT 9.0 * Windows NT 10.0 (Removed in Update 4 (Note: NT 10.0 is Windows 10)) * Windows Server 2119 * Windows 2011-2019 * Windows 1000000 AD Successors Changelog * Removed Codename Whistler Server 1999, Shorthorn, Florida, Blackcomb (2008), Eiger, Alaska, Vienna, Venus & Dragonfly * Removed ½ Series * Removed Windows VY Canis Majoris, Windows DE & Windows DE SE (Decade Edition & Second Edition), Windows XPse, Windows Minecraft, Windows Metro, Windows Blue, Windows Magma & Windows vxp * Remade Windows PDA Series & Windows NT Ultimate * Added New Windows 4.0 Sounds & Remade Windows 4.0 Update 4 The fourth update is uploaded on August 8, 2016, and it's the last update before January 2017 With the return of Windows DE (Decade Edition) And an updated versions of Windows XP, Server 2003, 8, 10 and 12. In the additions of: * Windows PDA XP * Windows PDA Longhorn * Windows PDA 2005 * Windows PDA 2029 & 2119 * Windows 17-30 * Windows 50 and 50.1 Changelog * Removed Windows NT 10.0 & EUR Versions * Remade Windows NT 7.0 Embedded, Windows 2020 (XP), Windows 10, Windows 9 Series & Windows 7.2, Windows 11 Series, Windows Infinity Series, Windows Inside Review & Windows CE * Added New NT Sounds Update 5 The fifth update will never be coming out until it'll be uploaded on January 7, 2017 made to be on May 13, 2017; date changed If it's a planned date or (via. January 7, 2017 or May 2018) The following additions must be added to planned future: * Wockdows (1000 B.C.) (Renaming from Windows 1000 B.C. to Wockdows) * Redrock OS 1.0 (620 B.C.) * Windows 1000 (999 A.D.) * MiniOS (2052) * Windows MT 1.0-24.0 * Windows 33-99 * Windows 10000 * Windows Final * Windows Version 2000 * Windows 1000000000 A.D. * Windows VY Canis Majoris (After leftover from Update 2) * Windows End (3534621534 A.D.) * Windows Red Giant (4750000000 A.D.) Update 6 The sixth update will not be uploaded (until 2019 if it's a planned date) Update 7 and Beyond The seventh update and the future of WHwNRV would might cause some serious issues as a year, 2031 Category:Youtube Videos